Dalamar and Nataria
by Chloee Phantom
Summary: A fun romantic story about Dalamar and Nataria ( a character of my own creation) Please R&R! Enjoy!P.S. Chapter 4 & 5 are up! Read & Review! Sorry about the REALLY LONG wait!
1. Chapter One: Men!

I don't own Dragonlance, but I do own Nataria and Alana. Enjoy! ( This means don't steal my characters! I will sue you!)

Note: Nataria is pronounced: Na Tar E A

1:

Nataria angrily shoved her extra black robes, clothes to wear under them, and a few other necessities. _Why me?_ She asked herself. _Why do I have to take Silvanoshei to Dalamar? He is rumored to be the most love sick man you will ever set eyes on and Par-Salian sends a woman, particularly me!_

While she pondered these unhappy thoughts a knock sounded on the door that let into her private quarters in the Tower of Waywrath, "May I come in, N-nata-aria?" said a voice. They stumbled over her name.

Nataria wondered who it was, "Yes, one moment."

She hurriedly finished packing all the things she would need on this horrible trip into oblivion...

"Can I come in yet?" said the voice again, sounding impatient.

Nataria looked around, double checking that she hadn't missed anything. Once she was sure, she answered, "Yes, come on in."

The old, worn oak door creaked open and an elf came in. Nataria silently groaned; it was Silvanoshei, the last person she wanted to see _now_!

"Yes, how may I help you, Silvanoshei?" Nataria asked in the most polite voice she could manage in her angry state.

"I heard from Par-Salian that you are the one who is going to take me to meet Dalamar in Palanthas. I hope you aren't against taking me there, you don't sound very happy."

_Oh now he decides to be considerate, after Par-Salian has practically made a permanent decision. I can't stand men. I knew I should have said no..._

While such thoughts buzzed around Nataria's mind, she answered kindly, "Oh, no your Majesty. I am perfectly fine with this arrangement. I'm not used to traveling that's all. I will meet you in half an hour?"

Silvan chuckled, "No, I already packed. You don't mind if simply chatter the time away do you?"

Nataria wished she could scream NO, but instead, "Oh, of course not."

She vowed after five minutes had passed that she would never travel anywhere with a man **ever** again, if she had a choice.

It was about 6:00 in the morning before they left. Nataria was so worn out by Silvanoshei's talking she didn't even complain about getting up at the early hour.

Silvan, however, was not keen on traveling. He kept moaning and groaning about anything you could imagine, gggrrrr, how Nataria wanted to wring his kingly neck...

Soon Nataria had had enough.

"Can you just shut UP?!" She screamed.

Silvan was startled by her tone and her words, "What did you just say to me?" He was angry, anyone could tell but Nataria didn't care.

"I said SHUT UP! I can't take it anymore. If you want to moan and groan find another guide. Or you can just wander on home! If so tell me and I'll turn right back around and go back to the tower." Her face was bright red with pent up fury.

Silvan was baffled. He didn't know what to say. He had never been spoken to that way before, he normally would have become defensive, but he knew she was right, shut his gaping mouth and continued walking, quietly might I say.

Nataria's face paled again to its normal color, _I am so glad he can shut that overly obese hole in his face, _she fumed. _I could turn him inside out for his worthless snooty attitude._

She flipped her dark black hair behind her shoulder and narrowed her purple/grey eyes. _Stupid men, I loathe them. If all men are like Silvanoshei I will die before I set eyes on another man, let alone marry one! Humph! How can women put up with such horrible creatures!_

Silvan was still shocked when they settled down for the night. They had found a cave to sleep in and Silvan soon found that caves, though sometimes very useful were very uncomfortable. He opened his mouth to tell his servants to find him a mattress...when he remembered, there were no servants to boss around, send on errands to get things for him. Only a very impolite woman leading him to Dalamar, where they would discuss his proposition...

Note: I don't own Dragonlance.... But I do own Nataria and Alana ( you haven't met her yet... but she's quite a character...) , don't steal them, or I WILL sue you!


	2. Chapter Two: Wrong Words

Hi! I don't own Dragonlance...blah, blah, blah... You all know this, so ENJOY!

2:

Silvan unloaded his silken bedroll from his horse's back. He set it in the driest corner in the dark and dreary cave. He sighed loudly, _I want to go home. _He thought, why_ didn't I just walk over there, to Palanthas, why didn't I just go even without Par-Salian's permission?_ He continued to think these thoughts and didn't see Nataria moving his bedroll.

"You're Majesty," Nataria said cynically, while placing her own bedroll near the place where Silvan had had his. "You'll be sleeping over here, to help guard the horses. I'm putting the rest of our stuff back here."

Silvan was indignant, "I will sleep where I want, you—you—girl!"

Nataria shook her finger in his direction, "Number one: I am not a _girl_, I am a young woman. Number two: You have no right to boss me around, because _you_ know nothing about traveling, unless you lied to Par-Salian, did you?"

A deep frown appeared on Silvan's face, "No, I am not skilled at traveling, but I won't sleep in the wettest place in this wretched cave!"

"You'll do what you're told, 'cause I don't care if I ask you to sleep in a river, you'll do it." Nataria pointed to his bedroll, which already had water soaking through the thin silk.

Silvan ran to see what he could do.

"Damn," Silvan swore, he began to shake the droplets off his bedroll.

Nataria through him a grey blanket, Silvan threw it back.

"I don't want your help _princess."_ He stated rudely.

Nataria shrugged, "It's your bedroll, baby. So, if wets good for you, go for it." She threw it back, and_ then_ realized what she had said. She regretted it and barely managed to not blush a bright red.

"What did you just call me?" Silvan asked his eyes wide. "No one has ever called me 'baby', did you mean it?"

Nataria gained control over herself and gave a stern reply, "No, I was simply using the term to get your attention, 'you're majesty' just gets too long sometimes."

It was clear that he didn't believe a word she had said, he was just admiring her beauty.

_Oh no, _she thought. _Now he thinks I love him! Could things get any worse?_ To show she was anxious she started brushing her long, thin, and silky black hair.

While Nataria was inwardly killing herself, Silvan had other thoughts._ She loves me! Not some other human, though she is an elf, I must admit it never occurred to me that she LOVED me. Wow, I must show her I feel the same way..._

Had Nataria known what Silvan was thinking, she would have run away and never come back, but, well, we all know she couldn't.

Silvan surprised Nataria by coming over and taking her hand and closing his around it, "Is there anything else I can do...dear."

One could tell he was unsure if he should call her that, but he said it any way and left Nataria speechless.

She regained her calm exterior and smiled sweetly, though Silvan knew she was faking, and said, "No, Silvan, I think you have done enough accepting the fact that you _will_ sleep over by the horses. Good night."

With that she finished unrolling her bedroll, tied a blanket up to hide her sleeping area as she changed. Several thoughts crossed her mind, _why is he acting like this? Does he think I love him? I should tell him I have never loved anyone and never will. _There Nataria was wrong, though she never guessed she would fall in love with anyone...

In his tall tower, Dalamar snickered. He had been watching Nataria and Silvan traveling since they had left the Tower. He had seen Nataria call Silvan 'baby'.

What a good day it had been. He had gotten up early, so he could watch Silvanoshei traveling to visit him, in the chamber of the Live Ones. The only thing he wondered was why Silvan was coming to see him...why not just ask Par-Salian to do this _great favor_. Hmmmmm...


	3. Chapter Three: Nightmares

Okay, I don't own Dragonlance...Come on is my name M. Weis? NO! So I don't own DL. Anyway...

Thanks to everyone for reading, I hope you like this chappie!

3:

As Nataria lay in her woolen bedroll late that night she wondered _will I ever fall in love? If so, to whom? Not Silvan..._ Soon she was slipping off into sleep with the thought burning into her mind _Will I fall in love?_

Silvan had long ago fallen asleep, and now he was having a dream, a dream so real it seemed as if it had been sent by the gods themselves...

_Silvan walked through the familiar forests that grew in the spectacular land of Silvanesti. He kept hearing noises, bushes being waded through, tree branches swung back into order to pass through, leaves trampled with human carelessness. The figure stepped into a clearing and Silvan noticed the sharply pointed ears and wondered why they were making so much noise, and saw it was a woman big with child. He took a step toward her to help her along, for she was beautiful beyond description, but seemed somewhat familiar. As he stepped forward, a twig broke beneath he light foot, and the elfmaiden looked at him with eyes filled with sadness and grief, her emotion changed as she recognized him, not to one with happiness, her eyes were only filled with venom. She started toward him, and when she had reached him she spoke, "You, Silvan, must go to Dalamar and ask him to guide you to the one you love, he will say no, but will guide you anyway, even without knowing it. You must hurry, for you must save her from walking a path much like mine..."_

Silvan woke, drenched with shivering cold sweat trickling down his face. This was the second time he had had this dream...Why did it keep coming to him, over and over? Then he finally recognized the woman in his dream as Nataria. He began to think many horrible thoughts: _What path has or will she travel? Why must I ask **Dalamar **of all people? And whose child is she carrying? What does he know of love_...?

Silvan looked over to Nataria's sleeping form, _or is she my one true love?_

In his dark tower Dalamar was also having a very haunting dream...

_He was standing in a clearing with a woman that was pregnant. He loved her, in her own dreamlike beauty. She looked back at him with his love mirrored in her eyes; suddenly he was angry with her, for her slightly rounded form. He didn't know why but he was. He walked swiftly out of the clearing, his anger making him walk faster and faster until he could walk no more .He fell onto his knees crying. He missed her already, why have I left her? Dalamar asked himself, why?_

Dalamar woke, calm, but very disturbed. He wondered if that woman in his dreams was alive, because if she was, he must find her.

(I should end the chapter here, because it seems like such a perfect ending but just for all you cool readers I'll continue.)

When the sun's first few rays began to peek over the faraway mountains, Silvan was still awake thinking over his dreams, and his new found discovery.

Nataria woke soon after dawn. She noticed her blanket she had put up the night before was still in place and began to undress. She was just about to reach out for her velvety black robes when the blanket was pulled down by a fair elven hand.

She shrieked, "Silvan, I am trying to get dressed!"

Silvan looked at her naked body, "I know."

Nataria, no longer caring about modesty, pulled out a sword, "Leave now or I will sweep your mighty head off your frail body."

Silvan backed off a step then took forward two more, "You wouldn't do that, Nataria." If Nataria hadn't known herself, she would have believed him, so convincing his voice was.

"You better bet I will or you won't have the chance to back out." Nataria took a step forward, started swinging her sword at...nothing.

Silvan was gone; he had run completely out of the cave.

"Whew..." Nataria muttered to herself and finished dressing herself.

She stepped out of the cave to get some fresh air and saw Silvan staring into nothing. His eyes full of anger, not directed at her, but at himself. He turned and saw her. He started to open his mouth, but Nataria cut him off.

"Silvan, gather your things, put them on your horse and be ready to go. I don't want to talk to you, so solve your problems by yourself. We are going to ride hard so I won't have to deal with you anymore. We'll reach Palanthas by sunset, so get going." Nataria waved her hand then began to pick up her own things.

Author's Note: Sorry the chapters are so short, but since they are so short, there will be more chapters. Hope you enjoy this one, and I will hurry up and update!


	4. Chapter Four: My One True Love

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dragonlance, M. Weis and T. Hickman do…

Chapter 4:

Dalamar rode hard that day. His horse was exhausted and he almost bought another horse. Nightfall came and he finally found Nataria's campsite. He could see the two travelers sitting by a pitiful fire, eating their fill.

"Nataria…" Dalamar whispered into her ear.

Nataria turned quickly looking startled, then she saw who it was and groaned, "What do you want Dalamar?"

Dalamar smirked, "I need you to help me scry someone."

'Who do you need to see, Jenna?" Nataria said sarcastically.

Dalamar shook his head and pointed to the trees, "Come, and let's just get it over with."

Nataria sighed, then got up and followed Dalamar, and then turned, "Silvan, you touch one thing of mine or take one step out of this campsite, you will feel my sword in your back."

Silvan shivered and whimpered, "I-i-I wo-won't le-e-av-v-e." And turned away from her, still shivering.

Dalamar looked at Nataria, "What has he done to you?"

Nataria shook her head and stated, "You have no idea…"

"YOU WHAT?" Nataria said, totally confused.

Dalamar closed his eyes and breathed deeply, "I need you to help me find the woman in my dreams. Will you do it?"

"Okay," Nataria said slowly. "But you are going to have to describe her for me."

Dalamar, not thinking, begin to describe the woman of his dreams, but didn't realize he was also describing Nataria.

Nataria stared at Dalamar with wide eyes then whispered, "I'm in your dreams?"

Dalamar looked at her, "I didn't describe you did?" (Sarcastically of course)

Nataria nodded her head, "Yes, you did."

Dalamar's eyes softened, "So you're the beautiful woman in my dreams, but you aren't pregnant like her…Let's just scry it and see who it shows me."

Nataria and Dalamar began to chant the incantation together, in perfect rhythm, and the mirror Dalamar was holding began to swirl.

They stopped chanting and the swirling stopped and it showed Nataria breathing hard, right beside Dalamar.

"You," Dalamar whispered into her ear, "are my one true love…"

Author's Note: SORRY! I know it's really short but I am so tired, even though I knew I had to put up a chapter. Remember, R&R or no more chapters.


	5. Chapter Five: Run Away

This is another short one, the next will be sooooooooooooooo long, you won't believe it. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 5:

Nataria was utterly confused, not only had she never been in love before, now Dalamar was running his hands gently over her face, kissing her all over, and strangely, she wanted more.

He was so kind considerate, not anything like Silvan…

"Silvan!" Nataria yelped.

"What about him?" Dalamar mumbled.

Nataria groaned, _Still lost in 'love land' I am sure…_

She took a step away from Dalamar and walked back to camp thinking, _So, Dalamar dreams about me, and he thinks I am pregnant, what a lunatic. _

When she walked to their campsite, everything was in shambles. Clothes thrown everywhere, and the fire had been trampled out.

Then there was a small sheet of parchment in the place of Nataria's bed. She rushed over and picked it up, wondering _what does it say? Why did he do this? He must have known what was going on in the trees, well, enough to know that I wouldn't notice him wrecking the place!_

The note read:

_Dear Nataria,_

_I can't tell you why I traveled with you in this letter, because Dalamar might read it… But if you come to Silvanesti and meet me in my palace I shall tell you everything._

_Silvanoshei_

Dalamar walked into the campsite slowly, then stopped abruptly when he saw the mess. Nataria didn't say anything just handed him the note, he was silent for a moment, then Nataria broke the silence.

"So, should I go, or do I care?" She said softly.

Dalamar thought for a moment, then said, "I think you should go. I'll escort you to Palanthalas then we will continue toward Silvanesti. Sound good?"

"Great." Nataria muttered sarcastically.

"Is that a yes or a no, my dear?" Dalamar asked, his lips to close to hers.

Nataria just tipped her face upward toward his and kissed him passionately, then whispered, "Sounds fine."


End file.
